Senses Fail
by Kokoru A. Shoku
Summary: Mary-Lynette is eager to see Ash, and finds herself wishing she hadn't sent him away. Ash returns early, but he made one mistake... Forgetting about Quinn. What happens when the Dark vampire finds out about his friend, & his human companion? Rated M !


**A/N: This is my first ever straight story, fic, or whatever you wanna call it! I'm always writing yaoi pairings, so please forgive me if something seems weird or..outta place lol Not used to writing about innocence, & yeat again..Straight couples! xD It just seems so...weird o_o But, anywhoo~ since I've only wrtten gay smex scenes, (yes, I did say gay smex!) I'm not sure how to write a hetero sex scene lol So if you'd like, you can PM me some ideas later on :) Thanks~**

**XOXO - Kokoru3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT WORLD, NOR IT'S CHARACTERS! I DO OWN THE MANY OC'S THAT'LL SHOW UP! **

**ENJOY!**

Senses Fail

She laid upon her usual hill, looking up at the stars.. mind elsewhere,thinking of..._him_.

It'd been about six months since she'd last seen the bothersome, Ash Redfern.. & six long months she spent torturing herself with the thought of him.

She always questioned herself...Why did she send him away? So he could better himself? Or was it because she couldn't handle being a soulmate to a monster... "He's not a monster..." She said it aloud, to reassure herself.. She could feel the sting of tears, begging to flow; to relieve her pain..the longing, pain that took his place once he left..

Mary-Lynnette couldn't hold it any longer, she began to silently sob, tears streaming. 'Where are you Ash..? Do you even miss me? Have you found someone else..?' She choked at the thought.. 'He must've found some other girl...better yet, **girls**...he's such a player..' Her heart felt heavy, as if it were about to fall apart in her chest.

"Damn you Ash..." her tone was shaky as the words left her mouth.

"What'd I do, Mare..?" Her heart stopped... She couldn't have possibly heard that..it was merely her mind teasing her.

'Heh, it's impossible..you've gone insane, Mare..completely insane..'

'If that's true, then I must be mad too.' The familiar voice sounded telepathically, followed by a well-known chuckle.

"Ash..?" she called out, not wanting to open her eyes; afraid that in doing so, she'd find it was a simple trick of the mind.

"Yeah, Mare?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Y-you can't be real..you left..y-you couldn't be here." She nearly choked on a sob.

"Open your eyes, love..see for yourself." She felt arms on her, they felt so...familiar. They pulled her into the lap of the one who'd been her other half.. The scent of woodland, & honey invaded her nostrils.. "It really is you..." Her voice grew soft, as her body began to shake. Mary-Lynnette opened her eyes, to find herself staring into orbs of turquois.

As if it just hit her, she wrapped her arms around him, clutching at his shirt, sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh Ash, I-I...I missed you so much!" She held onto him tight, afriad that she'd lose him if she didn't. He kissed her wet cheek, as he started petting her brown hair. " I missed you too, love.." He himself wanted to cry, but his pride wouldn't let him. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, never wanting to forget it.

Mary-Lynnette continued to cry, & sob; repeatedly saying how much she'd missed him. He let her cry, knowing it was of joy; not just because of him being back, but for the fact that they could be together once again..for good. Mary-Lynnette finally had control of her sobs, & leaned back, to see the face which she'd missed so much. She swallowed hard before closing her eyes; leaning in, pressing her lips to his own, in a soft kiss. The electricity that gave proof to their soulmate bond, raced through their bodies, making their blood boil. It felt good to feel the connection getting stronger, just from being so close.

Ash smiled, kissing Mary-Lynnette back; hand moving to her cheek, deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes, they stopped for a moment to breathe. Mary-Lynnette's cheeks were flushed. Shyly, she laughed pulling away from him, avoiding eye contact. Ash couldn't help but to chuckle at her, & how cute she looked. He took her chin between his thumb & index finger, to pull her into another kiss.

As they parted, their eyes opened ever-so-slowly. Blue eyes, peered into lusty green ones, sparked with curiousity & awe.

"Let's get going, Ash.." The young vampire nodded, taking his soulmate into his arms. Mary-Lynnette laid her head on his shoulder, smiling, as tears still streamed. She couldn't help but to cry; Ash was back, & for good! They could be thogether, & maybe..Stay young together. She smiled at the thought, hididng her face in the blonde's chest.

Ash walked to his Aunt's old place, now in the ownership of his sisters. He set his brown haired other on her feet, awaiting the rush to come.

"HE'S BACK!" A young girls voice chimed. Rapid footsteps could be heard inside. Ash braced himself for the impact once he saw the door fly open; with 3 girls hurdling towards him. A loud thud sounded, from them falling to the floor of the porch.

"We missed you so much, Ash!" Jade, the younger sibling, cried as she held onto the boys arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" The brown haired, Rowan exclaimed. She followed her younger sister, & took hold of his other limb.

Ash gave a huff, before sitting up. "You all are so...mad." He smiled, taking them all into his arms. "Why are you so...nice?" The question came from Kestrel, the girl with firey red hair. Her golden eyes flickered in curiousity.

"Am I not allowed to be nice...every once in a while.." He trailed off, giving his trademark lazy, yet mischievious smirk. Him & the 3 girls stood up, dusting themselves off. Mary-Lynnette stalked toward her other half, getting him to wrap an arm around her waist. "Where is Mar-" The long hair blonde with angelic features, was cut off instantly. **"Where is he?"** A voice sounded from inside the house. Angry footsteps could be heard, coming in a running speed.

Mark, Mary-Lynette's brother came racing onto the porch, ready to strike the lanky, cat-like vampire. Using his vampiric speed, Ash dodged the blow. "Come now Mark..is this neccisary?" Ash's voice was as sarcastic, as ever. Though he changed his attitude in some ways, he still had an air of arrogance that lingered.

"You keep your hands from my sister, you manwhore!" Mark growled, before attempting to strike again. His fist was aimed for the blonde's face. Yet again the vampire moved quickly, avoinding the hit.

He took ahold of the other boy, having a good hold on his arms. "You are bothersome...you know that?" The boy glared, "Shut it, RedFern! Lemme go!" Mark struggled, trying to wiggle out of the other's firm grasp. "Have you forgotten I am a vampire? Stronger, faster..smarter?" That envoked a growl from the boy. "Mark, stop!" Jade & Mary-Lynnette shouted in unison. "Mare, how can you tell me to stop when this _**jerk**_, left you in heartache?" The words were like daggers..Mary-Lynnette felt hot tears run down her face. She turned & ran home.

"Mark!" The three sisters shouted. Jade's eye's glowed with anger. "How could you be such a...a..JERK?" she kicked him in the shin, & ran into the house. Ash let go of the boy, who hissed in pain. "J-Jade, WAIT!" He hopped into the house after her.

"How stupid of him." Kestrel stared at her brother. Rowan took his hand, into her own. "Ash, go get her.." He pulled his hand away, eyes glowing a cold silver/blue. He was gone in a flash.

"Mark is..stupid." Kestrel murmered, before walking inside, with Rowan trailing behind.

Mary-Lynnette sobbed as she ran. She wasn't all too sure as to why she'd runaway.. Her heart felt heavy, & her eyes over flowed with tears.

Frustrated, she wiped the tears away, still running, but soon tripped over her own feet. She had expected to hit the ground; instead she felt Ash's strong hands on her. "You know..you should be more careful.." His voice was low, & full of what seemed to be worry, mixed with heart-ache.

He pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, burrying her face into his chest. Impulsively, he rested his hand on her head, petting her in hopes she'd calm down. He rested his chin upon the brunette's head, shushing her, as her sobs came out somewhat, violent. "I love you, Mare...I hope you know that.." The blonde whispered into her soft brown hair.

**A/N: Soooooo, Fist chapter not so lengthy, but it's a decent start; doncha think? :) I wanna know what you guys think, so Review, Review, Review! (Please?) o(~)o If I get good reviews, I'll continue this :) if not...This baby dies.. :'(**

**Thanks! XOXO - Kokoru 3**


End file.
